Dumpster Diving
by xfilesgurl
Summary: Kate and Castle investigate a murder and Castle decides to ask Kate out. But this case may not be as easy as it appears. Set during season 4.


**Hey! Hope you enjoy! Comments are always welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Castle but clearly I do not.  
**

"So Alexis, what's on for today?" Richard Castle asked his red haired daughter as he opened the fridge in their kitchen.

"Will Dad I was thinking of going to see a movie with Jenna" Alexis replied from her seat at the bar table as she chowed down on her pancakes.

"What! I thought we had plans today?" Castle whined and faked a hurt expression.

Alexis laughed, "Sorry Dad Jenna just broke up with her boyfriend and really needs some chick flick comfort." She paused, "Come on Dad you're too busy to be going to see movies with me." She paused and said, "You should go with Kate"

Now it was Castle's turn to laugh "I don't think Beckett's going to want to go to a movie with me."

"You never know until you ask" Alexis rose from her chair, grabbed her small red purse and headed out the door.

Castle thought about Alexis' idea and smiled to himself. Asking Beckett to go see a movie might not be such a bad idea. I mean its just a movie. And really what was the worst that was going to happen? After all he had confessed his love to her once ….even if she didn't remember… that did not mean that he had to hide out and wait for her to.

He felt his phone buzz and he picked up his phone and proclaimed "There's been a murder!"

He heard Kate giggle on the other side of the phone "Get your butt down here Castle."

"On my way" He smiled to himself as he hung up.

Castle arrived to the scene of the crime, which was a small alleyway in the middle of New York. He saw the body hanging out of the dumpster. Only the face and right arm were visible to him but he could see that the male victim had been shot in the end. It was located almost directly in the middle. The killer had good aim. He found his way to Kate's side.

"Hey detective" he smiled. She turned to look at him and said "Hey Castle" They both took a moment to take each other in. Each one enjoying the small intimacy that was in their subtle stare.

"Guys!" Lanie broke their concentration and they both turned to see her taking notes near the body. "So now that I've got your attention, I'm sure you've figured out for yourself that this man was killed by a single gunshot to the head. You also probably guessed that the man was not killed in the dumpster. I'm guessing from the state of the body that the time of death was somewhere between 8:15 and 10:30 last night."

"Too bad he wasn't killed in the dumpster that would have made an interesting story" Castle stated "A homeless man defends his unique home from the thieves in the night and sadly comes out on the losing side of the fight."

"Yea Castle that's what happened." Kate rolled her eyes. "Lanie is there anything else you can tell us?"

"Well judging from the blood marks on the dumpster I'm assuming that someone was trying to hide the body but didn't get a chance to finish the job. Which means we may have ourselves a witness." Lanie concluded.

"Alright well let's go check out just who this guy is" Kate said as she began to walk toward her car.

"Unless he has no identity because he's an ex CIA agent who got his burn notice so he became a homeless man to hide from the many enemies he formed during his work" Castle said as he trailed after Kate who groaned at his comment.

Lanie laughed to herself as she silently wondered when those to would ever get a clue and jump each others bones.

As they got into the car Castle turned to Beckett and asked, "Hey, Beckett. You like movies right?"

Kate looked at him like he was crazy, "Who doesn't Castle? What kind of question is that!" she pulled out from the parking lott and headed down the road.

"Well, I have a couple free passes, you wanna go see something after we crack the case?"

Kate looked at him curiously wondering if this was a date or not, "Sure Castle sounds like fun."

"Good" Castle breathed a sigh of relief.

"So you really think this guy was a CIA agent who got his burn notice?" Kate laughed.

"You never know Detective." Castle grinned.


End file.
